Blood Is Thicker Than Drama
by OrtonWifey2012
Summary: What will happen when the other Reed Sibling comes and tries to take over the firm? Read and Review


Chapter One

Another day, another case to be mediated at the Law Offices of Reed & Reed. The mediator, Kate Reed arrived at the office, at her leisure of course, and she climbed the stairs to her office and being met by her assistant, Leo.

"_**You have an appointment in the conference room in 20 minutes. It's between a divorcing couple who are trying to divide the assets equally but the woman wants everything but the chair, bed and even him."**_ Leo told her smirking his lips after realizing what he said. _**"Stupid I know but Mrs. Williams—I mean Ms. Thompson is real serious."**_

Kate took a sip of her coffee as she was handed the file with all of the information in it and she laughed at some of the demands that the woman wanted. _**"Did you forget to mention that the guy she is divorcing is CEO of a multi-million dollar company and she wants 1.5 million dollars?"**_ She asked as she looked up at Leo and walked over to her desk and sat down still looking at the file. _**"So,**__**somehow we need to figure out how to get that number down to the proposed price. Which is 500,000 dollars and get her to agree to it. Why are they divorcing again?"**_ She asked her friend/assistant.

"_**They are divorcing because the wife caught her husband cheating on her with another woman. Apparently, she walked into the bedroom finding them both in bed." **_ He told her as he walked over to the chair that was in front of Kate's desk and he sat down.

Moments later, Lauren, now owner of the firm walked into Kate's office not acknowledging Leo at all and then she looked at Kate. _**"You were supposed to be in this office at 8 AM for a meeting with one of the firm's top clients. You can't just come in to work whenever you feel like it. I let you work here again because I thought you would have changed enough to be responsible to want to be here."**_

"_**Wait a minute, you LET me work here again?" **_ Kate looked at Lauren and scoffed at her statement. She looked at her and then continued what she wanted to say. _**"You know what? I don't have time for this."**_ She put on her heels on and walked around her desk handing the file to Leo._**" Tell them I will be there in ten…maybe fifteen minutes." **_Leo nodded and then walked out of the office and once he was gone, Kate turned back and gave her attention to Lauren.

Lauren looked back at Kate smirking her lips. _**"**__You can't talk to me that way. You have no idea what you are talking about. If you think that you or someone else can do a way better job than me, find them and bring them here." _

Kate thought for a moment of who could be better at being in charge of the firm and immediately thought of someone who Lauren hated more than her and then she looked back at the blonde woman in front of her. _"Okay. Your on."_

The blonde looked back at the brunette and nodded. _"Okay. He or she better be good enough to run a business."_ She turned and headed towards the door when she stopped at the sound of Kate talking.

"_Oh trust me, SHE will be."_ She told her and then Lauren looked back at Kate and walked out the door. Kate reached over her desk picking up the phone dialing the mystery person's number.

Leo, meanwhile, came back in and asked. _"Who, if you don't mind, are you calling?"_

"_Someone that will definitely get under Lauren's skin and quite frankly do a better job at keeping this business steady…" _ she told him and then she heard the sound of the familiar voice. _"Hi, yeah its Kate. Listen I am in need of your help and we just so happen to have an office open just for you. When can you make it?...Tomorrow? Great. I'll have Leo set up everything for you. Okay…Bye." _ She hung up the phone and then she looked up at Leo with a wide smile on her face. _"Okay I have someone coming in tomorrow that I am very close to,to help me with the whole thing concerning Lauren."_

"_How close are you to this mystery person?" _ he asked her as he had his arms folded across his chest looking at her.

Kate's eyes darted around the room before putting them back on Leo. _"Close enough to where I have her phone number and basically have known her all of my life."_

"_So she is your sister?"_ Leo ended up saying to her and knew instantly that she was coming just to get Lauren to hand over the firm to her so that she could do what needed to be done. _"Okay, I'll help but don't expect me to try anything."_ He told her.

Kate's smile grew even wider when he said he would help with all of this and she went over to him smiling. _"Oooo thank you Leo. This means a lot to me." _ She told him. _"Now let me go and deal with this mediation and just get things settled for my lovely sister." _ She walked out of her office and down to the conference room to deal with the mediation.

**What is her sister's name? Where has she been since her father's passing? How will Lauren react to the other Reed sibling working at the firm? R&R **


End file.
